Jasmine Grace Swan
History Mnemosyne Met John at the Book Store, She tell him that she is Mnemosyne the Goddess of Reading. They fell in love, and went to John's house. About 3 months after John had found Melissa, he met Algea at the Beauty Contest.They began dating and a about a month later Algae became pregent. She stayed with West through her pregency, only leaving right when Katniss was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Katniss, John and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Katniss with her. John belived her and took Katniss into his home. Melissa and Katniss grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Melissa was older then Katniss. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Melissa was the more mature of the two, and was also prettiest then Katniss who is pretty. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Melissa joined the Reading Group and Katniss the Fashion group. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, She spent less of her time with Katniss and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Katniss spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Katniss was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Algae. Algae explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Katniss dashed home and told her father when Samantha appeared. Samantha had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Leto have the ability to transform any projectile weapon into an invisible state for a prolonged time. #Children of Leto have the ability to transform the tip of any weapon into an invisible state in order to make its range harder to gauge. DefensiveEdit #Children of Leto have the ability to become slightly translucent for a moderate time, making them harder to see and therefore attack. #Children of Leto have the ability to become entirely invisible for a very short time in order to dodge an attack. PassiveEdit #Children of Leto are innately stronger when standing in the daylight. #Children of Leto are innately able to see things that are invisible to the naked eye. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Leto have the ability to turn objects and people invisible for a short time; the duration of the invisibility is based on the size of object or person. #In rare cases, children of leto have the ability to turn themselves completely invisible for a moderate duration, during this time, the only thing visible is their effect upon the terrain; the child of Leto is drained of their energy quite quickly if they stay invisible for a prolonged time Category:Female Category:Daughter of Leto Category:Children of Leto Category:Brown hair Category:Blue eyes